Gorak Tul
}} | affiliation = Drust, Heartsbane Coven | race = Drust | creature = Humanoid | sex = Male | location = Crimson Forest, Drustvar | status = Alive (Killable) }} Gorak Tul is the king of the Drust, the native people of Kul Tiras. Background Around 2,700 years ago, humans from Gilneas arrived on an island that they would later call Kul Tiras.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 133 The Drust already lived on the island when the humans arrived, and from Drustvar they enacted raids against the humans' fledgling hamlets. The Drust barbarians attacked the human settlers unprovoked. When the humans landed they tried peace but the Drust went to war immediately, and only a few tolerated new neighbors. They glorified the slaughter, attacking unarmed civilians. In time the Drust would be forced to withdraw as they lost numbers to the human settlers. When Gorak Tul ran out of living warriors, he conducted a ritual to create stone constructs to fight for him as part of his desperation to win. Colonel Arom Waycrest led the humans' final assault on the Drust and stabbed Gorak Tul himself. As he was stabbed Gorak Tul's power was broken and with it his connection to his stone constructs, which shattered. But though wounded and broken, Gorak Tul did not die. The Drust would live on as spirits, trying to return to the physical world.2017-05-11, BlizzCon 2017 Jeremy Feasel Interview – World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-11-05 The Waycrests had wiped out the Drust, but could not destroy Gorak Tul. For countless years he waited to enact his vengeance from within ThrosGorak Tul (tactics)#Adventure Guide until Lady Waycrest provided the means.Waycrest Manor: Gorak Tul's speech after Lady Waycrest's death Lady Waycrest had contacted Gorak Tul in the hopes of keeping her ailing husband from leaving her.Lord and Lady Waycrest#Adventure Guide In the present day, Gorak Tul taught the Drust's ancient death magicBlizzCon 2017: The Art of World of Warcraft, 2:50 to Lady Waycrest, who in turn formed the Heartsbane Coven. The coven's magic awakened the remaining stone constructs and stirred the Drust's spirits, causing some to raise as skeletons. When Jaina Proudmoore was exiled to Fate's End by her own mother, Gorak Tul captured her and dragged her into Thros. When the people of Kul Tiras sought to rescue Jaina and turned to the Drust druid Ulfar for help, Gorak Tul attacked him and the Thornspeakers who he had taught the Drust's ways to. Gorak Tul was not happy that Ulfar had shared their gifts with the humans, but Ulfar himself saw Gorak Tul's twisted ways as bringing disgrace to the Drust. When the Coven attempted a rite to bring Gorak Tul back into the world, the Order of Embers tried to disrupt their efforts but they were too late. Inquisitor Joan Cleardawn, Master Ashton, Marten Webb and the adventurer confronted Gorak Tul in the Crimson Forest but he managed to escape. But Lady Waycrest was merely a vessel for his power, and her death opened the Rupture, the doorway for the Drust to enter Azeroth. At the Rupture Gorak Tul was able to raise his people from the dead, but he was slain nonetheless. With his death the Heartsbane Coven was broken and Drustvar was released from Gorak Tul's power. Media Images Gorak Tul Screen.png|Gorak Tul on the Kul Tiras loading screen. References Patch changes * External links Category:Drust Category:Drustvar NPCs